dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Skins
Skins are special cosmetics that change the way units appear aesthetically. The extent to which skins change the appearance of a unit can range from their clothes to their hair and even their weapon. Skins may also add new accessories or cosmetic elements that a unit did not have before while removing or replacing others. A few of them also alter a unit's animations. Each skin is unique to a specific unit and have varying prices. Skins offered at the Military Kit Shop are only purchasable with money. Some of these are random, reoccurring offers but a few are only sold or obtainable at a specific time. Skins available during exclusive annual events are also available at the shop, but they must be earned by opening limited time, event-exclusive cases. Once purchased or earned, players have the option to switch between skins or revert back to their original design by checking the unit's stats menu on the team page and tapping on the arrows. Skins do not have any effects on gameplay and cannot provide any substantial advantages or disadvantages to players or their units in any way as they are cosmetic only and entirely optional to purchase. Trivia *Before update 2.8.2, the "Officer Pepper" and "1998" skins used to be called "Policeman Judi" and "Builder 1998" respectively. **The skin name "Policeman Judi" is likely a reference to Pepper's name in the game files where she's listed as "Judi" which in turn is a reference to Judy Hopps from Zootopia. * In update 2.8.3, the current skin backgrounds were made to be animated as well as the unit themselves. * Several skins have a reference. ** The 1998 skin bears a heavy resemblance to the uniforms worn by the Washington Redskins football team. ** The Clown Chopper skin is a reference to It, known more popularly as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, from Stephen King's 1968 horror novel of the same name. Its design, in particular, is inspired by the recent film adaptations of the novel. ** The Carol Flannel skin is a reference to Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls. * The Rebel skin's background reuses elements from various missions in stage 6. ** Coincidentally, stage 6 is where the Rebel zombie is encountered for the first time. This also makes it the first time a skin shares the same name as an enemy. * There is a bug where the Policeman Diego skin will make Policeman reload his weapon much quicker than his regular counterpart, giving the skin a significant yet unintended advantage. ** Oddly, this bug was patched in the update after the one where the Policeman Diego skin was introduced and somehow reintroduced in the very next update. * The Christmas Mechanic skin has a single frame during Mechanic's additional damage attack where his sleeves will suddenly revert to its regular appearance before immediately returning to the skin's appearance. A single blue pixel is also visible. * The Christmas Mechanic and Christmas Welder skins in-game ended up looking different from their appearance in the update banner where they were first shown. Gallery Policeman Judi (Old name).png|Officer Pepper's old skin name. Builder 1998 (Old name).png|1998's old skin name. Update 300.png|Update 3.0.0 banner displaying older versions of both Mechanic's and Welder's Christmas skins. Category:Units Category:Game Mechanics